gauntletfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie
The Valkyrie is a core character in the Gauntlet series. She possesses the highest armor class and is otherwise a balanced character. Appearances Gauntlet The Valkyrie first appears in the original Gauntlet and was introduced as Thyra. She was blond with fair skin and clad in blue armor. She wielded a sword and shield and threw daggers. Thyra was a solid character choice, but with weak shot power and mediocre magic. ---- Gauntlet II ---- Gauntlet (NES) Thyra is a well-balanced character with good abilities in all the areas. She has the strongest armor and takes the least damage from attacking enemies. Starting Power 900 Armor Strength 5 Shot Strength 2 Magic Strength 2 Fighting Ability 3 Player Speed 3 ---- Gauntlet: The Third Encounter ---- Gauntlet III: The Final Quest ---- Gauntlet IV Items ---- Gauntlet: Legends When Gauntlet: Legends was released in 1998, the Valkyrie was featured as one of the four characters again. In this version, the Valkyrie was not given a name, though if the player did not choose a name for her, the name "Freyja" would be automatically put in. Her Beast Within is the Falconess. True to previous incarnations, the Valkyrie's melee ability is far better than her ranged attacks. Closing to melee quickly is her best offensive tactic, as her relatively high armor class keeps her protected. Types Like the other characters in Gauntlet: Legends, her appearance changes with her designated color. *Blue Valkyrie- This is her true color. She wears blue armor that shows her abdomin and legs. She has a winged crown. Her shield is blue with golden lions on it. She has black hair. *Green Valkyrie- She has a gold mask that resembles a bird. Her outfit is the much like that of the Blue Valkyrie but is less decorative. Her hair is brown and a complete mess. *Red Valkyrie- She wears very little. She has a hornless red viking helmet and her hair is blonde. *Yellow Valkyrie- This looks almost identical to Blue Valkyrie, except for three things: the color, the crown is pointing down instead of up, and her abdomin is covered. Gauntlet: Dark Legacy Gauntlet: Dark Legacy was an update to Gauntlet: Legends and no major changes were made to the Valkyrie, but she is comparable to the Knight. Her Turbo Attacks and melee combinations are lightning-based. Level Rankings Turbo Attack * Multi-Blade Arc Leaping into the air, the Valkyrie performs an energy-enhanced spinning slash. * Sky Lance Valkyrie fires an arrow shaped beam of divine energy that obliterates everything in its path. ---- Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows In this edition, the Valkyrie is redesigned again. She is given short blond hair, and a red two piece outfit. In the instruction manual, she is given the name "Ragneithur". Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows focuses more on story than any other Gauntlet game in the past. Each of the characters have a background story. The four characters are immortal, and are very old in the game's setting (despite their appearance). Ragneithur was born on Northís three hundred years before the start of the game. In her homeland, they train Valkyries to be guardians to selected warriors. Ragneithur was assigned to protect Athalbrandr (the Warrior) by the Winter Queen of Northís. Like herself, Athalbrandr was also one of the Immortals (Ragneithur was the only Valkyrie to ever be an Immortal). She served the Empire with undying loyalty before being betrayed. She found a peaceful home in the Castle Realm of Sumner's Towers many years ago, until corrupted by Skorne. Fighting valiantly with the other heroes, they eventually killed Garm and all of Skorne's monsters. Leaving Sumner's Tower, she went under a new name and travelled with the Wizard and the Warrior to kill the Seven Sorrows. ---- Paths of Evil In the book written by Richard C. White, the Valkyrie is based on her Gauntlet: Legends and Gauntlet: Dark Legacy design. She is given the name "Layla". She is rational and prefers to plan things out (due to this she gets in many arguments with Orlando the Warrior). Starting Stats Mythology References The Valkyries are demi-goddesses, who are priestess of Odin and choose the warriors that will enter Valhalla. They supposedly would be seen by men who were going to die in battle. They wore armor, when in Midgard (our world), but in Valhalla and Asgard wore dresses. The Valkyrie in the first Gauntlet game was named Thyra, who seems to be named after a real life historical figure from 10th century Denmark who led an army against germans http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thyra . See Also * Falconess * Knight * List of character classes Gallery Gauntlet05Leg_Render_Char_Valkyrie_Reg_.jpg|Render of Valkyrie from Gauntlet Legends Gauntlet06DL_Select_Valkyrie_1Normal.png|Valkyrie select screen from Gauntlet Dark Legacy Gauntlet06DL_Select_Valkyrie_2Falconess.png|Valkyrie's alternate character, the Falconess, from Gauntlet Dark Legacy Gauntlet05Leg_GIF_ValIntro.gif|animated GIF of Valkyrie's intro from Gauntlet Legends Gauntlet06DL_GIF_ValkIntro.gif|animated GIF of Valkyrie's intro from Gauntlet Dark Legacy Gauntlet07_RENDER_3_926510_20050512_screen013.jpg|Render of Valkyrie from Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet07_Art_Valkyrie_1_Lighter.jpg|(unused?) concept art of Valkyrie in lightest armor from Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet07_Art_Valkyrie_2_Light.jpg|Concept art of Valkyrie in light armor from Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet07_Art_Valkyrie_9_Many_valkyrie_armor.jpg|concept art of Valkyrie in many armor types from Gauntlet Seven Sorrows Gauntlet06DL_Screen_Valkyrie_2_Falconess_0287.png|screenshot of Falconess, the Valkyrie's alternate character in Gauntlet Dark Legacy Category:Characters Category:Castle Stronghold